


Danganronpa Oneshot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's not enough of these here. Guess I should start writing!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	1. Requests!

Hello! My username is pekobukii, but honestly you can call me whatever you like. I use she/they pronouns.  
If you want to send requests for Danganronpa imagines/one shots, do it here in the comments. However, here are some things I will not be able to write:

• NSFW (I can tell some of you are gonna click out now-)  
• WOH x Reader  
• Toxic ships x reader (Unless they're like fighting over the reader? Not like a poly ship)  
• No pedophillia, incest, necrophillia, zoophilia, etc, etc  
• Extreme gore 

These are some characters I love so I might be better at these requests:  
Sayaka Maizono  
Mukuro Ikusaba Celestia Ludenberg  
Chihiro Fujisaki  
Toko Fukawa  
Mikan Tsumiki  
Nagito Komeada  
Izuru Kamakura  
Kokichi Ouma  
Miu Iruma

Also, I will try to keep the reader gender neutral, unless it's like Nonbinary S/O, or Trans S/O

Anyways, request away!


	2. Mukuro Ikusaba X Reader | Mukuro having to sleep in Reader's dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! The reader is gender neutral, and I couldn't help but make this a NonDespair au- apologies if you don't like it! I can rewrite it if you wanted something different.   
> I absolutely adored this idea, ngl.
> 
> Request:
> 
> Could you do a Mukuro x reader one shot where Mukuro gets kicked out her and Junko's dorm and spends the night in the readers room, and the reader suggesting that they become roommates so that Mukuro doesn't have to bunk with Junko?
> 
> Notes:  
> (F/M) Favorite Movie  
> (F/C) Favorite Color

"Nnnhhhj...Who is it?" You groan at the knock at your door as you slowly get up. You throw off you (F/C) bed sheets and trudge to the opposite end of your room.

You had finally gotten situated on your bed and were quite close to falling asleep when you were interupted by whoever was on the other side of the entrance to your room. Quite frankly, you can't help but be annoyed.

You unlanch the door and open it to see your friend, Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Solider. "Mukuro..?" You mumble. "What are you doing up?"

The black haired girl looks at you, and you can tell she's a bit tired herself. Trying to keep quiet, she mumurs to you, "Junko well uh.. kicked me out of our dorm. She was saying something about her not wanting me to be in there for the night," and with a slight hint of annoyance, she adds, "and I honestly didn't have the heart to tell her no."

That was, well, Junko. Whatever she wanted, she got. Mukuro has mentioned to you multiple times how her childhood with Junko was. She gave her younger twin lots of things, just to make her happy.

You feel sorry for her, so you decide to ask her if she wants to bunk with you for the night. She looks up at you, and after a few seconds, she nods. 

You decide you probably aren't going to get to your rest any time soon, as much as you want to, it being almost 1:00 in the morning, so you ask her if she wants to watch a movie. She nods, and you sit in silence for a while, as you watch the movie (F/M). 

As you're watching, you can't help but think, 'What if this continues? What if she constantly gets kicked out of her own room? It's shared with her sister, but still..'

You glance at her, seeing she's quite invested in the movie. She looks like she's enjoying it. Finally, you think of a suggestion.

"Hey..uh.." You start to say, and she glances at you. "Yes?"

"Well, seeing as this type of situation might happen, yknow, a lot.. Would you like to be roommates with me?" 

She looks almost shocked. She just starts gapping at you for what feels like hours. When you start to feel like she doesn't want to and doesn't know how to say it, you start to tell her to forget about it, it's fine, but she stops you.

"I-It's fine!" She says, and you can see a slight smile on her face. "I'd like to! Really!"

It's now your turn to look and her in a shocked way. Finally you smile too, and you both eventually fall asleep next to each other, the movie still playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajajdjkrk-  
> I can't write-  
> Once again, if you wanted something different I'm so sorry! Please tell me!


	3. K0RKIKI ORMA X READER | *THROWS A DICE AT YOU*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested this...  
> Adi if you're reading this, hi there

There once was a boy and his name was K0rkiki Orma. He liked (Y/N) becausee they WAs pretty and he wanted to eat their hair. He was also a gremlin tho so like no one liked him except (Y/N) cause theyre a simp. Anyway this happened one day:

Rip off Mei Hatsune: hey abortion you sick haha  
K0rkiki: SOBS

Then he had a breakdown and cried and threw multiple dice at (Y/N) because he cant deal with emotions the end.


	4. A/N

im really sorry.  
i don't think ill be getting to ship oneshot requests anytime soon. im much better at writing x readers, so if you requested a ship, it will be a long time before it's done.   
please note i am very stressed right now, as things are going on in my personal life, so ill be sticking to x readers until i decide to do the ship oneshots.  
i might ask some of my friends to help me write some so they will get done quicker, i think they're much better at it then me.  
-pekobukii


	5. Mikan Tsumiki X Reader | Helping Mikan With Self Doubt and Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from a friend. she's going to use it in a wattpad story i believe, but i thought i should post it here.

it was quiet obvious that mikan tsumiki, the one and only super high school level nurse, has some very bad self esteem issues. she is very insecure, about, well, everything. she is a girl that was constantly apologizing and crying. 

everyone can tell this, especially you, mikans s/o. 

this is why you shower your purple haired girl friend in love and affection everyday. you look at all her insecurities and try to convince her she's wonderful, a beautiful specimen that was put on this earth that is truly so extremely fine. because, well, isn't it obvious? she is. she deserves all the love in the world.

she always tries to deny it, but you are very persistent. you want your sweet little nurse wife to feel like she's everything in the world and more. 

and while she might not believe what you tell her just yet, while she may remain humble and think lowly of herself everyday despite your efforts to try and change her views apon herself, she openly appreciates your efforts. 

maybe one day, who knows, she will see herself the way you see her.


End file.
